The present invention relates to a pot holder for use with posts and more particularly pertains to allowing potted plants and flowers to secure to and surround a post.
The use of plant holding devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, plant holding devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of holding and supporting plants and flowers are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,908,982 to Quatrini discloses a plant hanger for supporting baskets on an outdoor post. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 400,823 to Bagshaw and Des. 405,027 to McElwain disclose various ornamental designs for umbrella supported potted plants.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a pot holder for use with posts for allowing potted plants and flowers to secure to and surround a post.
In this respect, the pot holder for use with posts according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing potted plants and flowers to secure to and surround a post.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved pot holder for use with posts which can be used for allowing potted plants and flowers to secure to and surround a post. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In the view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of plant holding devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved pot holder for use with posts. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved pot holder for use with posts which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a pot portion having a generally cylindrical configuration. The pot portion has an open upper end, a closed lower end, and a surrounding side wall therebetween. The closed lower end has a plurality of drainage apertures therein. The pot portion has an elongated cylinder positioned centrally therein. The elongated cylinder has an open upper end positioned within the open upper end of the pot portion. The elongated cylinder has an open lower end extending through the closed lower end of the pot portion. The elongated cylinder is dimensioned for receiving the post therethrough. The pot portion is divided into two symmetrical semi-cylindrical segments hingedly coupled together along a single side with the elongated cylinder divided into two symmetrical semi-cylindrical segments. The pot portion includes a locking clasp for maintaining the pot portion in a closed orientation.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved pot holder for use with posts which has all the advantages of the prior art plant holding devices and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved pot holder for use with posts which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved pot holder for use with posts which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved pot holder for use with posts which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such a pot holder for use with posts economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved pot holder for use with posts for allowing potted plants and flowers to secure to and surround a post.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved pot holder for use with posts including a pot portion having a generally cylindrical configuration. The pot portion has an open upper end, a closed lower end, and a surrounding side wall therebetween. The pot portion has an elongated cylinder positioned centrally therein. The elongated cylinder has an open upper end positioned within the open upper end of the pot portion. The elongated cylinder has an open lower end extending through the closed lower end of the pot portion. The elongated cylinder is dimensioned for receiving the post therethrough.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.